The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash male/male paring! What If Andy liked Lucas, instead of Karen Lucas' mom and What if Lucas turned out to be gay and not Anna? Based around the events of season 2, what If Lucas and Andy were the lovers? Please Read and Review
1. Lucas Returns

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for language.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 1: Lucas Returns:

Lucas had fucked up, plain and simple, he screwed up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, not to mention their own. Keith's life was all over the place. His mom was in turmoil in the events that had happened after the car accident, and now Nathan and Haley were married! Things were defiantly fucked up. A change was needed, that came with a new look, and a new town.

* * *

"Holy cow" Keith said startling Lucas who was obliviously looking out at the beach goers. Keith reached Lucas and started to laugh.

"What happened to your head?" Lucas blushed, knowing full well Keith would notice Lucas's now almost bald hair.

"Yeah, I figured new town, and new look" Lucas said.

"Ok, whatever you say felicity" Keith said jokingly.

"Awww" Lucas said sighing.

"At least the town looks good" Keith continued to say, looking his nephew up and down.

"Yeah it does" Lucas said looking around at the scene behind Keith. He then continued "I think we're going to like it here"

"Yeah, we are, were lucky you know, not many people get to start over like this Luke" Keith said as Lucas agreed.

"And it all starts today?" Lucas said, as Keith's phone started to ring. He answered it and walked away, towards the house. Lucas looked on as his uncle left him, feeling good about the move; Lucas decided he would take a swim before lunch. Walking down the beach, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his strong physic. Lucas suddenly got a few glances from passers byes, who were obviously impressed by his looks and body. Lucas blushed as he entered the sea, then for the first time in his life, a male, looked at him. Lucas felt a little uncomfortable at first, until the male winked at Lucas.

"Nice bod mate" the stranger said.

"Er thanks" Lucas said as he descended further into the water.

"No problem" The man said again, leaving Lucas a little pleased with himself.

An hour later Lucas got the news, he returned to the house, and saw Keith standing there.

"Hey Keith" There was no reply, Lucas shivered in the wind as the water dripped down his ripped body.

"Geez who died?"

"It's Dan; he's had a heart attack" Keith said, walking back into the house. Lucas just was speechless.

* * *

Lucas looked over the balcony, looking at the port below. Keith suddenly alerted Lucas of his presence.

"Damn, we don't have a view like this in Tree Hill" Keith said, also looking down at the port. There was no reply.

"Do you want to talk about Dan?" Keith continued. Lucas paused before answering Keith.

"Do you think my mom knows?"

"I don't know" Keith said.

"Do you think she cares?"

"Do you?" Lucas didn't say anything, he didn't want to.

"Dan's was your birth father, and even though he was never in your life, it's ok to be concerned" Keith said to Lucas.

"Would it be wrong to hope he dies?" Lucas said. There was complete silence between the two of them.

* * *

That afternoon the conversation was directed on a possible return to Tree Hill. The two went through the pros and cons of why they should and shouldn't go back. The list was dominating on the "Stay" side with all the pairs screw ups there, while there was only one to go on the "Go" side.

"Nathan" Lucas said. Keith nodded leaning down to put Nathan's name up on the wall.

"I suppose the wedding was hard" Keith said and he wrote the first to letters of Nathan's name on the box.

"No for reasons to go back" Lucas said.

"I was wrong about him, he's a good guy" Lucas said as Keith just stared at him.

"Luke I'm really proud of you for getting to know Nathan, and if you need to go home, then go" Keith said.

"But there are things in Tree Hill I can't face" Keith said, lowering the pen.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"Just something I'm not proud off" Keith said pausing and he began to leave.

"Keith!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm just going to take a walk" Keith said, leaving the house.

It was the call to Nathan that changed Lucas' mind, he was ready to leave.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke giggled as they chased each other around the fire on the beach, it was a sudden advancement of their former lover Lucas Scott that made them stop and stare.

"I'm back" Lucas said to the stunned girls. Who did not reply.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. Chapter two will introduce Andy into the world of Tree Hill, and then more slash will emerge into the story, but for now there is none! Sorry. Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	2. Andy's Back story

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 2: Andy's Back story:

3 years earlier:

_Andy's SUV hit the muddy ground, causing the tyres to spin, leaving Andy with little room for control of the car. He was on his way to another meeting, visiting another group of financial investors. His assets were around a liquated $31 mill. At the time he was on the phone to his broker, who was on the verge of making another quarter of a million. That day was Andy's day; he was hitting the ball every time until it happened. Without a second of a warning Andy hit something, it wasn't until he was out of the car did he notice the woman on the ground. Her body was in a scrunched up angle, arms and legs bent in the wrong way. The blood from her injuries had made Andy cretin that he had killed her. Lucky for Andy Miriam survived._

* * *

1 year and 4 months earlier:

_Andy woke, his eyes squinting in the sunlight. He woke also to the sound of his alarm. Andy rushed to the shower pulling his clothes off and getting into the warm water. Within 10 minutes Andy was ready and out the door. _

"_Mr Hargrove, your studies and financial success is impressive, and we would be more than happy than to have you teach at the university" the board said, all nodding and agreeing to Andy becoming an addition to the University of Tree Hill._

* * *

Present Time:

"So business 101?" Andy said as he sat down next to woman with short black hair.

"It's my first college class" said the woman.

"And you're taking it with Hargrove, that guys tough" Andy said putting on a serious face.

"Really?" the woman asked genially concerned. Andy only nodded, before the woman spoke.

"How tough?" Andy looked around to make sure their conversation was private.

"I hear he shot a guy!"

"You kidding?" the woman asked Andy a smile coming up on her face.

"Yes" Andy said also smiling, then he became serious once again.

"About shooting someone, not being tough though" The woman went silent, as Andy got up and got his books.

"Good luck" Andy then left the woman, who was still looking a little concerned. The woman suddenly looked up as Andy made his way to the front.

"Good morning folks, my name is Andy Hargrove, welcome to my class!" The woman was speechless, and Andy didn't even find out her name until later. Karen Roe would soon introduce Andy to someone special, even if it was the same sex. It had been years since Andy had been with someone in more than a sexual relationship; it was about time he got back into the game.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the second chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. Chapter thee will introduce the characters into their new relationships, and then more slash will emerge into the story, but for now there is none! Sorry. Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	3. Dare you to Move

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 3: Dare you to Move:

"What's up man?" Nathan said one morning when the group had stopped by their lockers. Lucas looked puzzled down at a letter with his name on it. He looked around and saw, both Nathan and Haley holding identical letters, as were Brooke and Peyton.

"Brooke?" Haley said, looking over to Brooke and Peyton. They looked back just as confused.

* * *

"It's called dare night, one night, two teams, multiple dares, each envelope contains a two part dare, part one on the front, two on the back" Felix said to the group he had selected to play. He then continued after they only stared at him blankly.

"Each dare is worth x-amount of points; use this phone as evidence so know cheating goes on! At midnight, times up, come back here to declare the winner" Felix said, smiling at them all.

"And what do we win?" Mouth piped up.

"You Mouth get an excuse to stay up until midnight!" Felix said, while everyone else laughed.

"The rest of you get a night to remember!" Felix said, winking at Brooke and Peyton.

"And you get to humiliate us, why would we do that?" Lucas asked, cockily. Felix avoided the question by continuing.

"Nothing harmful is in these letters, It's just a little fun"

"I'll play" Haley suddenly said throwing her letter in.

"You goanna do it Nate?" Tim asked. Nathan didn't say anything. Peyton was next to throw her card in.

"I'm up for something daring!" Nathan shook his head and dropped his letter into the pile, followed by Mouth, Fergi and Skills. Tim then put his name in, until Felix picked it up. Everyone laughed at Tim's attempt.

"What I didn't get invited, and I want to play!" Tim moaned.

"Tell you what, you can play, but only if Brooke and Lucas play" Felix said as he looked up at the two. Brooke gave up and threw her card in, followed by Lucas.

"Pick the stupid teams!" Brooke said.

"Ok sweet, guys vs girls" Felix said, leaning forward and giving Lucas a key.

"What's this?" he asked Felix.

"That my friend, is your first dare!" Felix said smirking at Lucas, who just glared back.

* * *

"A little to the left" Karen said as Andy hoisted up his new photo up on the wall. Nodding with agreement, Andy proceeded to change the photo.

"Do you like the Constantines?" He asked pointing to the photo.

"Sure' Karen said walking into Andy's office 'As much as somebody can love a band they have never heard off" Karen said, as they both laughed, the silence soon overwhelming them.

"Anything I can do? Everything ok?" Andy asked noticing Karen's worrying look.

"You've stopped by for coffee for almost two weeks" Karen said, as Andy looked confused.

"And I enjoy seeing you, It's just, I don't think it's appropriate"

"You know In some cultures, you can buy coffee without actually having sex with the cafe owner" Andy smiled as Karen was a little shocked.

"Those cultures aren't nearly as fun for me, but what you goanna do?" Karen felt very embarrassed, as she began to blush.

"I've jumped to conclusions' she paused. 'I'm sorry" The both looked at each other awkward.

"Just forget about this" Karen mumbled.

"Absolutely won't mention it again"

"Thank You" Karen replied as she began to leave. But Karen couldn't get this feeling out of her.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" The two laughed at their situation.

* * *

After his meal with Karen Andy decided to check the mall out, get a new shirt, that wouldn't look five years old. It was in this particular shop where Andy's life would change forever. Pulling the new shirt off, Andy was about to put his old one on when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, listening Andy began to take the voice in,

"I'd like to return this shirt!" Lucas said as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing he had a bra due to Felix's dare.

"I have the receipt" Lucas continued. Andy continued to listen to the male. And he began to wonder why he was taken by this voice. Lucas began to feel embarrassed by the onlookers who laughed and pointed at him. The sales woman asked his he would like another. Andy quickly pulled his shirt on, unfortunately the noise muffled Lucas' voice. Deciding he wanted to put a face to the voice, Andy stepped out of the change room. He saw the back of Lucas, his muscles tight. Then he noticed the bra straps. Lucas began to move. Transfixed by Lucas, Andy moved forward and followed. He wanted to see this ale, he didn't know why. The alarms for the story suddenly sounded, as Andy had walked past them, Andy turned to look at the sales ladies running to say stop. Lucas left to continue his dare, shortly later meeting a girl called Anna. Unfortunately for now Andy and Lucas didn't meet. But that wall all going to change in a couple of weeks time.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. Chapter thee will introduce the characters into their new relationships, and then more slash will emerge into the story, but for now there is none! Sorry. Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	4. Meteor Shower

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 4: Meteor Shower:

"That's a decaf latte with one shot of Irish cream" Andy said when he was his student Karen Roe, sitting at a table by the water's edge.

"Thanks" Karen said looking up at Andy who continued.

"You've been pouring me free coffee at the cafe al week; I figured I'd return the favour"

"Unlike you I need an A, consider that coffee my apple" Karen said, taking the coffee and have a sip. Andy smiled, ready to get ready to his point of the visit.

"So, look. I was wondering if you were available tomorrow night. To watch the meteor shower... with me" He said feeling rather nervous for Karen's response. Karen looked a little shocked at the proposal, and asked a rather dumb but obvious question.

"Just the two of us?" Sensing the tension in the air, Andy tried to lighten the mood with a ice breaker.

"I could schedule a class field trip, if it makes you feel safer?" Karen smiled at Andy' humour.

"No, that' not it' Karen said, pausing then continuing 'it's just been a big step for me, going back to school, I feel it's inappropriate"

'You feel you don't want to screw anything up?" Andy asked

"Like dating your professor" Andy said after the silent moments. Karen nodded, as Andy murmured yes. Not wanting to give in, Andy at in the opposite seat.

"Karen" Karen looked at him, the young man was pouring his soul out to her, and she felt like a complete bitch.

"I wouldn't ask you to hang out with me , if I thought the consequence would affect your studies or my job" Andy said, waiting for Karen to speak. She said nothing, trying hard to come up with an explanation for her hesitations.

"Unless you don't want to hang out with me, cause that' totally fine to"

"No Andy, that's not it" Karen said suddenly.

"Good" Andy smiled, still feeling awkward around her.

"So tomorrow night? What do you say?" he asked her. Karen waded up her options, knowing she was leaving her professor on the edge of his seat.

"Okay" Andy nodded, and got up, and one last thing got his thoughts.

"Oh and bring Lucas along if you can't find a sitter, I'd love to meet the little guy" Karen immediately burst into laughter.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" Andy was confused as to what was so funny.

* * *

Lucas saw Anna several times through the coming weeks, but they never had a proper conversation since dare night. Throwing the ball through the rings, Lucas scored yet again. Deciding to have another crack at the hoop, he followed the ball though, but it hit the ring and bounced off.

"You gotta hang your wrist, you know, freeze after the release?" Anna had said, announcing her arrival.

"Like Jordan did in the finals against Utah" Lucas shook his head at Anna's advice.

"What about following the ball?"

"Following the ball is following the miss" She replied.

"Right' Lucas said 'you play?"

"A little bit" Anna revealed.

"We beat the crap out of Our Lady of Peace every year" she said proudly. Lucas only laughed.

"So what do you say?" she continued. "Quick game of HOG?" Lucas half sighed, looking at his ball, then looking towards the hoop.

"How about this, for every shot I hit, you tell me something about yourself" Lucas said.

"Okay, and what do I get when I win?" Anna said smirking. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I win' Anna said 'we watch the meteor shower together"

"And If I win?" Lucas smiled.

"If you win" Anna said emphasising some effort on the if. 'We watch the meteor shower together"

Lucas laughed as he tossed the ball into the air, and then taking a shot.

* * *

"Ok, my confession is' Anna said as Lucas made another shot. 'I didn't tell Felix I was coming here tonight" Lucas sighed as Anna continued. 'But I'm going to tell him, I swear" Lucas only handed her the ball, a little disappointed by her.

"Granny, from the free-throw line" she said as she made for the mark on the court. It was as if magic, as Anna made the hoop, and Lucas looked on in confusion.

"Nice shot" he said.

"Thank you" Anna said, smiling at her accomplishment.

"So what have you got?" she asked him.

"I confess that sometimes I'm selfish' Lucas said concentrating on the hoop 'I don't always give back as much as I get" He said throwing the ball granny style, and completely missing the hoop.

"Well, well I believe that's H.O.G." Anna said, while Lucas screwed his face up in annoyance.

"And did I win?" Anna asked, knowing she was being a patronising bitch. They both laughed.

"Looks like you owe me one meteor shower" Lucas only nodded, and admitted defeat.

* * *

"So I thought you said we were going to watch the meteor shower from your yard?" Karen asked, as Andy led her threw a garden full of spacious lawns, and bushed shaded by flowers and trees, and the occasional building used as a garden shed.

Umm, actually this is my yard!" Andy smiled pointing around the area.

"You're kidding?' Karen asked laughing looking at Andy, who only looked back.

"You're not kidding?" Karen said shocked. Andy shook his head.

"No, I bought it a year or so ago, It's real estate right? Good for business, my house is about half a mile that way" Andy said pointing forward, as they came through the clearing. Karen, could just make out the foundations through the thick trees blocking their view.

"It's very beautiful" Karen said a little breathless.

"Yeah' It's a little of the South Island in North Carolina, you know? Andy said looking the trees ahead.

"So how does a New Zealander end up here anyway?" Karen asked after a small pause between the two.

"Well, my dad died when I was 14, and my mom figured we should move to the states, before I turned into a rugby bum like him" Andy said with a small laugh in which Karen joined in with.

"Did you know there is a One Tree Hill in Auckland?" Andy asked her.

"Actually I have heard that" Karen admitted.

"Yeah, it's a volcano" Andy simply said 'Well it was 20,000 years or so ago, now it's just a park"

Karen listened to him as he went on.

"We had picnics their sometimes, so when mom saw this Tree Hill on the map, she figured it was meant to be"

"So she raised you in a foreign country all by herself?" Karen asked, as Andy nodded.

'Jeezs, she must be an amazing woman" Karen said.

'Yeah, she is" Andy agreed with her.

"I don't know, thinking back, I would have loved to see her do something, like go back to school after dad died you know?" He said. "So she could live her own life, rather than sacrifice and look after mine" Andy said. Karen was beginning to feel a little sympathetic towards the man she was spending so much time with lately. Andy suddenly walked in front and showed Karen the table.

"Table for two?" He lead the way for Karen, and helped her into her seat. She was now really feeling out of touch, knowing full well Andy had different feelings about their friendship than she did.

* * *

Night had fallen over the rivercourt. The light lit up the area, and showed the still water of the lake, that separated the town.

"So now Nathan and I are cool" Lucas said to Anna.

"And that makes Haley your sister in-law?" she asked him. Lucas laughed at the truth.

"Weird but yeah!"

"I thought I had a complicated relationship with my brother!" Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, what is Felix's deal anyway?" Lucas asked her.

"He's not as bad as he seems" Anna reassured him.

"So why didn't you tell Felix about me?" Lucas asked.

"It just never came up" Anna said knowing full well how lame that sounded.

"Look, Anna, I like you, and I think if we keep hanging out, I'm just going to like you more" Lucas revealed after smiling, and knowing Anna was cool with it, when she smiled too.

"But I don't want to sneak around, you gotta talk to Felix" He said. Anna stayed silent.

* * *

Andy and Karen sat in silence as they watched the meteor shower light up the sky above. Looking over at the woma opposite. Andy took her hand and held it. Karen felt uncomfortable, and pulled back.

'Andy, you're nice, but it's all too fast, I just got out of a relationship, and I just want a good friend for the mean time" Andy nodded, feeling a little hurt.

"I'm sorry If I led you on" she continued to say, while Andy went silent.

"No, I understand, I'll be here ready for when you can move on, I don't want to pressure you Karen" Andy said as the last meteor shower flew past.

* * *

Lucas and Anna lay on the court, laughing and talking until the meteor flew buy, they watched in awe of the vastness of this experience.

"So" Anna said once Lucas had dropped her home.

"So what time tomorrow do you want to sneak around?" she asked. Lucas didn't say anything.

"I'm going to talk to him" Anna said.

"You understand where I'm coming from don't you?" Lucas said.

"At some point, I've gotta stop talking about being this other guy, and start acting like that guy"

Lucas said.

I do understand" Anna said. "And I know you think you have to work on it, but you're already a good guy Luke" Lucas laughed at Anna's words.

"At least I think so" Lucas looked at her.

"Bye" she lend forward and kissed him on the lips, suddenly Lucas felt a little repulsed, and pulled back.

"First, talk to Felix" He said. Anna only nodded, and waved goodbye and left. Lucas started up the car and drove off. "Why didn't I want to kiss her, she was really hot, but It felt weird" Lucas said to himself as he made his way toward home.

* * *

With a little confrontation with his mom, Lucas got into bed, turning on the TV he flicked through the channels. He suddenly stopped when he came across, these two males, descending into a kiss. Lucas instantly got hard watching the two males going down on each other. Lucas' cock twitched when one of the males moaned. Freaking out Lucas turned the TV off. Panting in the darkness, at what just happened, Lucas began to add two and two together. From the male in Charlotte, who checked him out at the beach, admiring his body, to the repulsed feeling of kissing a girl, to the fact that he got hard from a guy on guy kiss, suggested to Lucas, that it was time to question his sexuality. But how could he.

"I had sex with Brooke, sex with Nikkei, and got a couple of good make out sessions from Peyton, so why now could I be interested in males?" Lucas was really confused as he said to himself. Lucas' dreams were mixed that night, from kissing Anna, to having a threesome with Brooke and Peyton, then to kissing with Anna's brother Felix. Waking with a start Lucas was panting a huge hard on, visible through his pants.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. The next chapter will introduce the main storyline. Finally Lucas and Andy will meet, and the angst will begin between the two. But for now there is none! Sorry. Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	5. First Impressions Mean Everything

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 5: First Impressions Mean Everything:

Andy also woke with a dream involving sexual fantasies. It was now the third time Andy had dreamed about the teen in the mall, unknown to him the teen was the same relation to his new student Karen Roe. Rubbing his hard on and getting ready for a wank off before his shower.

* * *

It was the night of the grand opening for Tric, Karen's new club/investment that would see the meeting of Lucas and Andy, and turn their worlds upside down.

"Ok, we've got the DJ downstairs, the bars stocked, oh and wristbands?" Karen asked franticly moments before the opening of the club.

"They are down with Junk right now" Peyton said, looking at the flushed woman.

"That's it, its out of our hands, people just need to have fun" Karen sighed as everything on her list was ticked off.

"No, you forgot something" Lucas said as he entered the small reception.

"WHAT?" Karen and Peyton said rather concerned.

"To, take a deep breath!" he said smiling, while Peyton pulled a face.

"Just for a second, look around, you guys did, this, you pulled it off!" Lucas said looking around at the impressive club.

"Yeah" Peyton said.

"Oh, god, but what If I didn't make up enough flyers, what If I didn't put enough up?" She said begging to get anxious. "What If nobody shows up outside?" She continued as Lucas moved towards the door.

"Come here" he said, as the three girls followed, Haley looked most discomforted by the huge turnout.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem" Lucas said, as Peyton and Haley smiled, in accomplishment, and Haley hitting her head against the wall.

* * *

"This is defiantly the first time I've felt the oldest person in the bar" Andy said to Karen when he arrived at the club. Karen smiled.

"Second-oldest" she said. Peyton coughed her presence to Karen, so she could be introduced. She defiantly thought Andy was a little hottie.

"Andy, this is Peyton, Peyton this is Andy, my... friend" Karen said, pausing, wondering how to clarify Andy.

Andy noticed her hesitation, and again felt a little uncomfortable around the two.

"Hi" Peyton smiled, moving to shake Andy's hand.

"Hi, I'll try and keep out of your hair" Andy said to the pair, before asking if little Lucas was coming along. Peyton looked confused, and looked over to Karen, who blushed.

"Yeah, he's wondering around here somewhere" Karen said, trying to hold a straight face.

"Great I can't wait to meet him" Andy said, as he nodded goodbye to Peyton.

"Little Lucas?" Was all Peyton said.

'His words not mine" Karen corrected her.

"So what's the story with you and your...friend?" Peyton said smiling at Karen.

"You know I'm not sure how to describe it" Karen said a little confused to the question.

"Put it this way, are you too getting.." Peyton said before getting interrupted.

"Peyton"

"Because if you were, I'd describe it as pretty lucky, he's a fox" Peyton muttered as she got back to work. Karen didn't say anything, she knew Andy was a fox, but he was no Keith in her eyes.

* * *

Lucas was still trying to find Anna amongst the crowd. He was supposed to meet her at 8, but she never turned up, it was now nearing 9.30 and she was still nowhere to be seen. Lucas had shrugged of the feelings he was experiencing towards guys as hormones, nothing more, but that was defiantly going to change in about 2 minutes.

"Hey Karen" Deb said as she made her way to Karen who was at the bar, looking at the happy teens.

"This crowd, you must be thrilled?" Deb said smiling, as she too looked around at the groups.

"Try crazy' Karen admitted. Deb laughed.

"It seems like every teenager in town showed up" Karen said again.

'So Andy made it" Deb said after she spotted him talking to someone.

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce him to Lucas" Karen said half laughing.

"Well think fast!" Deb said pointing in Karen's opposite direction.

* * *

Lucas held his drink to his body, trying to get past the crowd of people, his eyes still scanning for Anna, but he had no luck in finding her. It was at this moment that Lucas Scott met Andy Hargrove, and that he would be in love with him forever.

"Wow shot sorry man" Lucas said, as he collided with another male, his drink spilling onto Andy's front.

"Nah, don't worry, it's an old shirt" Andy said, looking up at the person. Immediately, Andy saw the resemblance between the two. It was the teen he saw at the mall, who had stripped his clothes off, and returned them. God he had the most beautiful face, with the slightest amount of facial hair, that made him look more mature for his age. Lucas al so felt something towards this man, something made him warm and safe around him, something that Lucas would never be able to explain until later in life. Lucas suddenly noticed something written on the man's top.

"King of Convenience?" Lucas asked, as he sat on the nearby club chairs, motioning the other male to do so as well.

"Yeah, you know them?" Andy asked the other.

"Yeah, man, I love them, I just got their album the other week" Lucas said to him. "It's great"

"Man, you should have seen them live" Andy said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh man' Lucas said in a sigh 'so how did you find out about the club?" Lucas asked, wanting to know more about him.

"I'm kind of, dating the woman responsible for all this" Andy said.

"Really, you're dating Peyton?" Lucas asked, feeling a little down that the man was taken.

"She's got the curly hair right?" Andy said trying to remember her.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"The cops would love that!" Andy said laughing. Lucas really liked the sound of his laughter.

"No, her names _**Karen**_" Andy said.

"Andy" Karen suddenly said after watching their conversation, and then deciding to make her way over. Lucas was really shocked now.

"Mom?" he said. Andy's head turned so quick to look at Lucas, now he could see their resemblance.

"Mom?" he repeated.

"Oh boy" Karen said, trying to make the funny side of this obvious.

"Lucas this is Andy, Andy this is my son... Lucas" Lucas could only laugh at the situation.

"Little Lucas?" Andy said, as he felt a little sick after having some fantasies about a teenager, let alone his girlfriends son. Andy turned back to look at Lucas, who was sporting a smirk.

"I thought you were six, not 6.1" Andy said as they shock hands. Lucas was lost in the thought, it felt so good to be held by the warm hand of Andy. Andy felt the spark to, his member starting to react. The two broke the contact, their eyes meeting.

* * *

Karen took Andy away so she could talk to him, and straighten things out. Lucas looked on as Andy left, he certainly had strong feelings for the older male, and knew that a spark was lit off the moment they had the skin on skin contact. Unfortunately Andy was seeing his mom.

"Hey you" Anna said as she tapped Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas looked at her, he couldn't deny how beautiful she really looked.

"Thanks, you ready for our first dance?" She asked.

"I don't know, are friends supposed to have first dances?' Lucas asked teasingly.

"They are, when they have potential" Anna said, grabbing his arm and pulling his to the dance floor.

They danced closed together, the blue lights radiating from them and to the rest of the crowd, suddenly Lucas was pulled around, and was met face to face with Felix.

"You wanna explain this? My sisters topless" Felix demanded, showing a photograph of Anna in the photo booth.

"You wanna get that out of my face?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas just walk away please?" Anna begged getting in between the two.

"YOU, OUTSIDE NOW!" Anna yelled, pointing at Felix and pulling him away. Lucas watched as they disappeared though the doors.

"You okay Lucas?" It was Andy, he had noticed the commotion.

"Yeah, just problems with the big brother letting the little sister date" Lucas said, giving Andy his full attention.

"Yeah, that's a tricky one" Andy said smiling.

"So, mom filled you in?" Lucas said half laughing.

"Yeah, sorry that I looked so shocked, I did really thing you were 6" Andy said smiling at the situation.

"Nah, more like 17" Lucas said to Andy.

Well If you ever need anything, just give me a call, hears my number" Andy said giving Lucas one of his cards. Lucas took the card, and got out his phone and put Andy's number in.

"Can I have your phone?" Lucas asked.

"Sure" Andy said giving the teen his phone. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Lucas put his number in and handed the phone back t Andy.

"I'm under little Lucas" he said smiling 'that way you'll remember who I am" Lucas said, not believing how daring he was. Andy laughed at the comment.

"I won't forget you now" He said, looking deep into Lucas' eyes.

"You want to talk?" Andy asked him. Lucas nodded.

"Sure" The two made their way to the couches, which were surprisingly empty.

"So what do you do Andy, for a living?" Lucas asked, looking at the older male.

"In the trade, you know stocks, and I'm teaching at Tree Hill University, running a business, and transforming into large corporations, boring stuff" Andy said, taking another sip of beer.

"That's not boring, I'm sure you're really good at it" Lucas said, feeling very comfortable in Andy's presence.

"So what do you want to do Lucas, you know, after you finish school, want to go to collage?" Andy asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I love basketball, and If I'm good enough, hopefully get into the NBA, but that's all a dream, my brother Nate, could be the next big NBA star, with his scoring record" Lucas said to Andy who took all the info in.

"Don't diminish your dreams Lucas, take the opportunities to make the most of life" Andy said wisely.

"Thanks' Andy, you should come see me and my guys play a game, normally where on the rivercourt, come" Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, I just might" Andy said, also believing this was the start of something new. The two were silent as the next band played.

* * *

Haley cried to the large crowed applauding her performance. Lucas clapped for his best friend, not noticing Anna next to him.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that was gonna happen" Anna said, looking rather upset.

"It's cool" Lucas said "Don't worry about it"

"You sure?" Anna asked.

"Look Anna, until you sort out everything with Felix, maybe we shouldn't see each other, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, and I still need to figure some stuff out" Lucas said a little nervous about the situation.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, but we can still be friends right?" Anna asked.

"Offcourse I love you as a ..." Lucas paused as he saw Felix push Mouth out of his way. Racing over he was face to face with Felix.

"You got a problem with my friend?" Lucas asked, totally pissed with Felix and his attitude.

"Maybe I got a problem with you?" Felix said, looking Lucas up and down.

"Yeah I think you do!" Lucas said. Lucas looked over Felix's shoulder, and saw his mom, Karen who had a "don't do it" face on.

"You're lucky, I'm not going to do this in here!" Lucas said.

"That's too bad" Felix said, as he walked away.

"Because I am" Felix said, as his fist came in contact with Lucas' jaw, knocking him over and into the stools. The fight turned into a n all out brawl, and was soon intercepted by Keith and non other than Andy. Andy pulled Lucas up, and held his as close to him as he could. His hand was on Lucas' shoulder. The electricity between the two was very obvious. They looked at each other. Lucas didn't even seem to notice the blood on his lips. After Felix was removed from the Club, Andy pulled Lucas into the bathroom. They were alone. Lucas felt a little nervous, he thought Andy was going to make a move on him.

"Come to the sink" He said. Lucas did that and looked at the mirror, the reflection showing a teenage boy, having a crush on an older male.

"Stand still" Andy said, wetting a damp cloth, and dabbing Lucas' lip. The blood accumulated onto the cloth. Lucas was breathing rather heavy. His heart was pounding as Andy held the cloth to his swollen lip.

"You want to hold that for a second?" And asked. Lucas nodded and moved to hold the cloth. He suddenly felt Andy hand and the held it there. Andy looked into the mirror and saw Lucas starring back at him.

"There good as new" Andy whispered, breaking the silence. He was about to leave when he turned to look back at Lucas.

"Remember give me a call If you ever need help, I'll always be here for you!" Andy said before leaving.

* * *

Andy and Karen stayed behind to clean the bar. Karen wiped down the bench wile Andy cleaned the bottles.

'Why didn't you just tell me Karen? Your sons a teenager, who cares?" Andy said putting the cloths down.

"Because it matters to me" Karen said back.

"Andy I like you, i really do" Karen said.

"But?" He asked her.

"Look at us" Karen said turning them both around to face the glass.

"I mean does this picture look right to you?" Karen asked.

"Yes.. it did... but I'm seeing it from you 'point now Karen, and If you feel that we should be just friends, then I do not mind in the slightest" Andy said.

"Really, are you sure?" Karen questioned his motives.

"I'm sure, I'm not going to pressure you into a relationship, but a friendship I do want!" Andy agreed, as Karen nodded, the two still looking at the mirror.

* * *

Lucas now knew where his feelings where at. Andy was special, he was different. And Lucas wanted to explore that friendship. As did Andy, who laid awake all night dreaming about Lucas. Things were defiantly about to heat up in Tree Hill.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. **FINALLY THE STORY BEGINS! LUCAS AND ANDY HAVE MET!** Now the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	6. Talking's the Hard Part Kissing's Easier

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references and language.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 6: Talking's the Hard Part, Kissing's Easier:

Things were about to heat up in Tree Hill! Brooke was dating Felix, or seeing him, Lucas was confused when it came to Brooke's terms about a relationship. Nathan had Haley. Keith had Jules, and even Dan was getting back with Deb. It was the next morning that Lucas found out that Karen and Andy were only ever going to be just friends.

"Morning" Karen said, she still was pissed at Lucas for his braw with Felix at the club the previous night.

"Same to you?" Lucas asked, sitting at the table, and helping himself to some toast.

"Had better!" Karen said, making her coffee, and sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah? Lucas pressed on, trying to get her to talk.

"Andy and I, it's not going to happen" Karen said, sounding a little down. Lucas immediately began to think about Andy again, and at the same time felt a pinge of happiness, that he could get to know Andy and not feel guilty.

"Why's that?" Lucas asked, feeling sorry for his mom, who looked down.

"It just didn't feel right, you know?" Karen said, swirling the spoon around in her cup.

"You mean, he wasn't Keith?" Lucas asked, staring at his mom.

"Meaning, he was too young" Karen said, putting a tone into her first word.

"Mom, Keith's moved on, so should you!" Lucas said.

"Well, I'm happy for Keith, but If I want to move on with someone, I have to feel comfortable, now get going, aren't you meeting Nathan soon?"

"Yeah, nice try, I'll see yah tomorrow" Lucas said, getting up and grabbing his bag from the hall.

"Go bobcows" Karen yelled down the hall.

"Bobcats mom" Lucas yelled back, shutting the front door.

* * *

Andy woke with a slight headache. He now regretted his drink of beer after getting home from the club. Waking up with another stiffy, he pushed on his hard member, feeling the pressure giving him pleasure. The immediate thoughts of Lucas flooded his mind. Andy felt guilty about thinking of the young teen like that and left his hard on alone, though that was very hard.

"I'd thought I had to fail you" Andy said when he opened is classroom door, and found Karen running to meet him.

"It's been one of those days" she said as she reached him.

"You're all flushed" Andy said, noticing her complexion.

'"Well I did run from the parking lot" Karen said, breathing in and out. Andy nodded. It was a little wired at first, both knowing how the other felt.

"I'm a little nervous" Karen said.

"About?" Andy asked, wondering if Karen was going to bring up their situation.

"The paper, the paper" She said. Andy smiled, as she nervously gave her work over to Andy.

"Look, the papers in now" Andy said holding it up.

"Indeed it is" Karen said, wishing she could re do it.

"How about dinner tonight?" He asked her. Karen sighed.

"Andy"

"No, just as friends, plus I could use a friend" he said. Karen weighed up her options.

"Ok, that's good, just friends, going for dinner"

"Cool" Andy nodded, as he walked her back to the car.

* * *

Lucas checked the car one last time, making sure it was in top shape for his and Nathan's 4 hour drive ahead.

"It's another mechanic stripper" Brooke suddenly said, approaching with Haley strapped on her shoulder. Lucas looked up and smiled.

"No, it's just Lucas!" Brooke said sighing.

"Ok I guess were off" Nathan said, putting the last bag into the back.

"All right go whoever they are?" Haley said moving forward to hug her husband.

"Bobcat's Hals" Nathan said. Haley smile dup at him.

"All right then, I love bobcats, they're so cute" Nathan smiled down at her

"You're such a girl" Nathan said leaning down to kiss his wife.

"I know" she whispered when they broke apart.

"Can we go now?" Lucas asked, feeling a little jealous to be seeing how good a relationship can be.

"You saw, her, she's back, let's go" he said, moving towards the car.

"Come on Luke, it's the first night we've been apart since we've been married" Nathan said, holding onto Haley more tightly.

"Well, the girls are having a slumber party" Brooke said breaking the awkward silence.

"Really?" Lucas asked, as Brooke's comment fell on deaf ears.

"That's cool" Nathan said, now paying attention. "At least you won't be alone tonight" he continued.

Haley said yes, and looked at Brooke, as Nathan then asked.

What are you gonna do until then?"

"I'm probably just gonna hang out with Brooke" Haley said nervously. "Right Brooke?" Haley said again looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, just us girls" She said, knowing that Haley had just lied to her husband.

"Right" Nathan said. The girls left, and Nathan and Lucas loaded up the car and moved on. It was only halfway down the road, that Lucas stopped Nathan.

"What, what is it?"

"Food, give me 5 minutes" Lucas said, getting out of the car, before Nathan could even argue. Lucas entered the store, and grabbed, some potato chips and a few cans of coke, then saw a tape for long drives, and decided to buy one. On his way back to the counter, Lucas was reading the back of the tape, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't" Lucas stopped in mid sentence, when he saw Andy's face.

"Hey, good to see you" Lucas said, putting his hand out to greet him. Andy smiled, grasping Lucas' hand.

"Hey, Lucas, sorry about this" He said motioning towards their belongings on the ground.

"It's fine, look thanks for the other night, looking after my lip" Lucas said, bending down to pick up his things.

"Don't mention it" Andy said getting a little red.

"And I heard about you and my mom, sorry" Lucas said looking up at Andy.

"It's ok, your mom understood, we both did, actually, I'm having dinner with her tonight, do you want to come?" Andy asked awkwardly. Lucas blushed, feeling he had just been asked out.

"I would love to, but I can't I'm off to Charlotte with my brother to see a game" Lucas said, really pissed that he couldn't talk to Andy.

"Nah, that's cool, so you're really into basketball?" Andy asked, as the pair moved towards the counter.

"Yeah, love it, you?" Lucas asked him.

"Don't mind it, but If you're playing, I guess I should take a look at it" Andy said. What the fuck?" he thought, that was coming on too strong"

"That sounds cool, and if you want to go out and learn about the game, I'd be happy to tell you about it" Lucas said. Andy was a little shocked. "Fuck, did he just ask me out?" Andy said to himself, feeling himself go weak in the knees.

"Yeah, that would be great, how's next Friday night?" Andy asked him.

'Yeah, I think that would be ok"

"Great, it's a date!" Andy said. They both paused at Andy's last word. Both not knowing what to say.

"Well, not a date, date, but just a date, no a meeting up" Andy said trying to cover his slip up, up.

Lucas laughed a little.

"I know what you mean"

"Great" Andy said, feeling rather stupid.

"Anyhow, I got to run" Lucas said pointing to the car outside, "But call me if you want" Lucas said.

"You've got my number" Lucas smiled as he paid and left.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Nathan moaned as Lucas got back in the car.

'Sorry, just bumped into someone" Lucas said, looking back at the store.

"Yeah, anyone I know?" Nathan asked, as he drove on.

"Nope" Lucas said.

* * *

The whole evening Andy was preoccupied with his encounter with Lucas, he could barley pay attention to Karen. The dinner ended with Andy crawling into bed, thinking of Lucas yet again, and the feeling of Friday too far away.

* * *

"Put it away Luke" Nathan said as he came out of the shower, only in his boxers. The game was over, and Lucas had just been filled in with the news of Dan and the HCM condition.

"You should knock then!" Lucas said a little annoyed, putting his dick back into his jocks, after jerking off to Andy.

"Well, I should be able to sleep in my own hotel room with my brother jacking off" Nathan said, getting into bed, and turning his light out.

"Night man" he said to Lucas, who turned his light out and rolled on his back. The silence between them was unbearable.

"You asleep yet?" Lucas asked him

"No" Nathan replied.

"You told Haley yet?" Lucas asked again.

"No, I'm gonna wait for the test, then tell her" Nathan whispered, turning to face Lucas.

"Nathan" Lucas said, waiting before going on.

"Have you ever, kissed, you know a guy?"

"Wow, dude what the fuck?" Nathan asked completely shocked about Lucas' question.

"No seriously have you?' Lucas asked, a little annoyed at his brothers maturity levels.

"No, what the hell brought this on?" Nathan asked him.

"I don't know I had a dream the other night that I was making out with a guy" Lucas said lying.

"Dude, that's fucked up" Nathan said laughing.

"Forget it" Lucas said, rolling onto his side, and ignoring Nathan's laughter.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan returned the next day, both not talking about the previous night's conversation. Lucas came home to his mom, sleeping, and began to undo his bag, when his phone rang. It was Andy.

"Hey Andy" Lucas said happy to hear from the older male.

"Hey Lucas, how was the game?" Andy asked him.

'It was great man, got a couple of autographs" Lucas said as he sat on his bed.

'Cool, I just rang to see how you were, and wanted to know if Friday was still ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, Friday's great" Lucas said beaming.

"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing you" Andy said into the phone.

"Yeah so am I" Lucas replied. Feeling himself go giddy in the knees and get turned on about the events unfolding.

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me. **FINALLY THE STORY BEGINS! LUCAS AND ANDY HAVE GOT A DATE! **Now the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x08, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	7. Was it a Date?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references and language.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 7: Was it a Date:

It was Friday night. Lucas sat silently at the riverside inn. Andy was due any moment. Lucas breathed in a heavy sigh, he had been looking forward to this moment all week, and unknown to him, Andy felt the exact same. Scanning the crowed constantly, Lucas was distracted by his cell phone suddenly ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Lucas Scott? This is doctor Mitchell, I'm your fathers cardiologist" The man on the phone said. Lucas sighed and lent against the wall of the inn.

"The doctor I referred your brother too, has informed me that your refused our free HCM test, can you tell me why?" The doctor said. Lucas paused.

"I guess, I'd rather risk a short, full life, than have a long empty one" Lucas said to the doctor.

"You know, with the right treatment, you won't have to do either one, look at your father for example" he said. Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, he pretty much needs a 24hour babysitter"

"That's not true, he had a clean bill of health weeks ago" The doctor said. Lucas was shocked, completely. His dad had faked his results, just to get back with Deb.

"Passed every test with flying colours" The man continued. Lucas stayed quiet, lost for words as the doctor continued.

"I urge you to reconsider Lucas, please just think about it" Lucas suddenly hung up. He was so furious, he actually wanted punch Dan.

"Lucas hey" a voice suddenly said. Lucas looked up and saw Andy, walking over towards him.

"Andy, hi, glad you made it" Lucas said, as Andy was face to face with him, his hand outstretched. Lucas smiled and took the hand. Their warm skin sparked the chemistry between them. Lucas felt all hot and bothered by just the contact. Andy pulled back, feeling his legs were about to give way.

"Should we go in?" he asked Lucas.

"Yeah, in or out?" Lucas asked him.

"In, more are out here, less noisy in their" Andy said pointing inside.

* * *

"So how was the game?" Andy asked when they were seated at a table in the far corner of the restraunt.

"Yeah really good" Lucas smiled, looking into Andy's eyes.

"You're obviously a bobcats supporter?"

"Yeah, since I was a kid, same with Nathan" Lucas said.

"That's good Lucas, you have something that really makes you happy" Andy said, also looking into Lucas' deep blue eyes. He was melting into them. Andy could not believe he was falling for a teenager, let alone a teenage boy.

"Basketball and I go a long way back" Luca said half laughing.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked him.

"Nothing, It's just a long and complicated story"

"Well, I'm game, I think I could keep up, I mean, I am a college professor" Andy smiled at his sentence. Lucas smiled back, already feeling like he could tell Andy everything.

"All right, well, I played ball all through school, but stopped in high school" Lucas said.

"Why's that?" Andy asked, helping himself to some bread, then, offering it to Lucas.

"Well Nathan, and Dan were one reason" Lucas admitted.

"Dan?" Andy asked.

"Oh sorry, he's my da- dad" Lucas half said, getting pissed about his father again.

"You don't get along?" Andy asked.

"No, he told me he'd rather have aborted me" Lucas said getting a little emotional. Andy felt a little responsible for bringing up an obviously sensitive topic.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Andy said, and without thinking, he took the teens hand, and held it in his own. He felt Lucas tremble at the sudden action. Andy now really felt the connection between them. They looked into each other's eyes.

"It's ok" Lucas said, and he grasped Andy's hand with a little more pressure. Andy smiled and moved his other hand and rubbed the top of Lucas' hand. The gesture was too much for Lucas was getting unbelievably hard. Suddenly Andy pulled back. Lucas felt a little hurt, wondering what he had done wrong, but understood as the waitress came up to them.

They made a little bit of small talk between their meals, but nothing major until after desert.

* * *

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Andy asked him. Lucas looked up from his plate.

"No" He said, in a little seductively. Andy's heart beat intensified.

"What, a good looking boy like you, has no girlfriend, what's wrong here?' Andy asked him. Lucas blushed. "He called me good looking" he said to himself.

"Well that's another long story" Lucas said, half smiling.

"Ah" Andy said, feeling a little nervous that he might have brought up another bad topic.

"Long story, short version, I was in love with Peyton, that girl from Tric, with the blond hair" Lucas said, as Andy nodded.

"But she was dating my brother, but they were having problems, and she wanted to be with me, but could not commit, so I began to have feelings for Brooke, Peyton's best friend" Lucas said, noticing how Andy was trying to keep up.

"Then Peyton began to have feelings for me, so I blew that and began to see Peyton while I was dating Brooke, basically I screwed up" Lucas said, feeling a little embarrassed.

'Wow, and I thought my love life was complicated" Andy said laughing. Lucas laughed with him.

'What about you Andy, any serious relationships?" Lucas asked him.

"Nope, never found that true one" He said to Lucas who nodded.

"Well, you're young, there's still time" Lucas said smiling.

"Yes, yes there is" Andy replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Thanks for tonight" Lucas said to the older male, looking up into his face.

"No worries Lucas, I want to get to know you, and I'm here If you ever need to talk" Andy said to him.

"Thank you" Lucas said again. There was silence between them, and Lucas couldn't hold it any longer.

"Andy" Andy looked at Lucas.

"Do you feel something, you know between us?" Lucas asked, nervously.

Andy felt very nervous.

"I'm not sure?" He admitted. The tension between them was nearly unbearable.

"I like you" Lucas suddenly said. Andy felt his heart going absolutely ballistic.

"Ok, um wow" Andy said, really shocked at Lucas' honesty. Lucas suddenly felt like he had done the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, I really do feel something between us" Lucas said again. Andy sat completely still.

"I don't know what I feel Lucas" Andy admitted. Lucas gulped.

But I do feel something, but I don't think we can act on it" He said. Lucas had never been more confused in his whole life.

TBC:

NEXT CHAPTER:

Are Lucas and Andy already over before they even began?

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x08, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	8. Andy Down Under

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references and language.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 8: Andy Down Under:

Lucas hadn't spoken to Andy since their "night out" he only went over the events in his mind, over and over.

"_I'm not sure?" He admitted. The tension between them was nearly unbearable._

"_I like you" Lucas suddenly said. Andy felt his heart going absolutely ballistic._

"_Ok, um wow" Andy said, really shocked at Lucas' honesty. Lucas suddenly felt like he had done the wrong thing._

"_I'm sorry, I'm confused, I really do feel something between us" Lucas said again. Andy sat completely still._

"_I don't know what I feel Lucas" Andy admitted. Lucas gulped._

"_But I do feel something, but I don't think we can act on it" He said. Lucas had never been more confused in his whole life._

Lucas had to be honest with him, he knew the feelings between him and Andy were different, than just good friends. He knew his feelings towards Andy were that of romantic ones. But it was evident that Andy did not feel the same way. The moment he got home, Lucas slammed his bedroom door. He felt a complete tool, embarrassed, that he had humiliated himself.

* * *

Andy sat in his car after he had driven Lucas home.

"What are you doing?" He said to himself, as he watched Lucas enter his house.

"You know you have feelings for him" Andy continued to think, as he looked deep into the night sky.

"It feels wrong, he is 17" Andy said again. Sighing he drove off, but not before his phone rang, notifying he had a seminar in Melbourne Australia, in 2 days time. His broker convincing Andy to go, saying this would really help his reputation, as a great public speaker.

"Yeah ok, send me the details" Andy said, after hanging up.

* * *

"Just a reminder, formal is tomorrow night, and please make sure you eat before hand, and no alcohol, you got that Nathan?" Whitey yelled at the teens as the bell rang signalling for the beginning of period 1. Many laughed as Nathan only shook his head. Brooke gagged on excitement, and grabbed Peyton. Lucas smiled as the two walked past him, Lucas caught some of Brooke words, begging Peyton to go formal dress shopping.

"So, you got a date for formal Scott?" Haley suddenly asked Lucas, running up beside him. Nathan was walking behind.

"Yeah Luke, who's it gonna be? Brooke? Peyton? Hey what about the new girl Anna?" Nathan laughed, as Haley hit him.

"Not funny" Haley said, before looking at Lucas again.

"So, who is this girl?" Lucas sighed, his mind still dwelling on Andy.

***FLASHBACK***

_Lucas quietly got ready for school. He sighed, thinking about last night."Maybe he needs some time" Lucas said to himself, backing the last of his belongings into his bag. His phone suddenly, vibrated, pulling it open, he was it was Andy, feeling happy and nervous at the same time he slowly answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Lucas, hey it's Andy"_

"_Oh, hi, how are you?" Lucas asked, knowing it was stupid, as he only saw Andy the previous night._

"_Been better" Andy replied back. Lucas suddenly felt nervous, scared were the conversation was heeding._

"_Andy, about last night" Lucas began, but Andy cut him off._

"_It's ok, you young, and confused about your feelings" Andy said, knowing he was being a little to hard on the teen. Lucas was a little shocked at his words._

"_But I'm flattered all the same" He went on. Lucas sighed._

"_I'm not confused Andy, I'm really attracted to you!" Andy went silent._

"_Lucas" Lucas then cut across him._

"_Tell me I'm wrong, tell me there is no chemistry between us!"Lucas said demandingly. Andy stayed quiet._

"_See, you know it, and I know it" Lucas said again._

'_I'm leaving today!" Andy suddenly blurted out. Now Lucas was the one quiet._

"_Lucas?" Andy said._

"_How long?" Lucas asked._

"_I'll be gone for a week, but Lucas, I do care for you, but I don't feel what you feel, I'm sorry" _

_Lucas felt horrible, un loved._

_We'll talk when I get back?" Andy asked._

"_Yeah" Lucas said holding back the tears. Andy said goodbye, and Lucas hung up._

***END FLASHBACK***

Lucas waited outside at Anna doorstep. He was going to tell Felix, he was taking Anna to the formal. Lucas knew he had to move on from Andy.

'Staying away from my sister means staying away from me to!" Felix said as he arrived home. Lucas got up and was level with him.

"I just wanna talk to you" Lucas said as Felix reached Lucas.

"We've got nothing to talk about!" Felix said as he brushed past Lucas.

"I'm taking Anna to the formal!" Lucas said, turning to face Felix. Felix didn't say a word.

"Look, I don't have a sister, but I have Hales, and I know how protective of here I am, and I get how the pictures set you of, but the one you showed me, i never even saw, until you shoved it in my face!"

"But you had the other half, you could have used it to win dare night, why didn't you?" Felix demanded.

"Anna isn't a game to me!" Lucas said back. "I'd never do anything to hurt her"

"Fine, take her to formal" Felix said walking up to Lucas.

"But If you screw up with her, I'm cutting in, then you and me will be dancing!"

* * *

"Check it out, I got tipped that Haley's gonna be formal queen" Nathan said as he and Lucas entered the shop for formal clothing.

"Wow, that's great, does she know yet?" Lucas asked, looking at some suits as Nathan looked at chooses.

"NO! She has no idea, I've been acting like I don't want to go all week!" Nathan said.

"So, you got a date?" Nathan asked again.

"Yeah, but nothing romantic about it, really, I'm into someone else" Lucas said.

"Anyone I know?" Nathan asked.

"Nope"

* * *

"Wow you look beautiful" Lucas complimented her, as he picked Anna up at the front of the hall.

"Thank you, you look quiet dashing you're self!" She said as they entered the hall.

"Wow, dreams do come true!" Anna said again as she pointed out to the sign.

"One per ticket" Lucas said showing her, his ticket.

"Then I'll be careful for what I wish for!" she said smiling.

* * *

Besides some run ins with Dan, the formal had gone quiet well, but that was all going to change at the after party. Lucas opened the door to one of the many bedrooms at the beach house, he noticed Anna having a drink at the other side of the bed.

"Still drinking?" Lucas asked her.

"Not anymore!" she said, swaying a little. Lucas laughed at her, as she suddenly threw the cup down, and pounced on Lucas, smacking her lips onto his. Lucas could taste the alcohol on her breath. Pulling back, Lucas caught his breath. Anna only laughed, and backed away, locking the door, and moving towards the bed.

"Anna" Lucas said, as the motioned him forwards. Lucas reached the bed, and Anna pulled him down. Lucas landed on top of her, and she immediately began to kiss him. Lucas tried to pull back, but she grabbed onto Lucas' neck. Going with the flow, Lucas, kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance. Anna suddenly moaned as she felt Lucas rub up against her. It was like a flash, that Lucas began to get turned on, not by Anna, but by Andy, he suddenly imaged it was Andy underneath him, it was Andy kissing him, Andy's tongue in his mouth, Andy pressed hard up against him. Suddenly Lucas couldn't do this, pulling back he took in a deep breath.

"I don't understand, Aren't you into me?" Anna said, looking up at him.

"Of course I am, I'm just, the last time this happened it ended messy" Lucas said making up on the spot. Anna got up of the bed.

"I'm such an idiot!" Anna said.

"Don't, don't say that!" Lucas said, as Anna stayed quiet.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm all over the place, I just need to go, clear my head" Lucas nodded, as she left.

"I'm sorry" Anna said before she left.

* * *

Lucas walked the beach up and down, slowly coming to terms with things. Pulling out his phone, he dialled Andy's number. Reaching his voice mail, he left a message.

"Andy, I can't deal with this, hiding from the truth, I'm in love with you! I want to be with you, please let me be with you!" Lucas said, lying on the beach, sobbing into the sand.

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER:

Andy returns but has Lucas already moved on?

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x09, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	9. A Little Too Late?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language, drug use and references.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 9: A Little Too Late?:

"_Andy, I can't deal with this, hiding from the truth, I'm in love with you! I want to be with you, please let me be with you!" Lucas said. _Andy froze when he heard these words for the first time. He got out of his meeting, and his phone revealed the message of Lucas, pleading for his love. Sighing Andy remembers answering the message and then listening to Lucas' heart wrenching words.

"_Andy, I can't deal with this, hiding from the truth, I'm in love with you! I want to be with you, please let me be with you!" _He must have listened to the message over and over. Departing for his hotel in the city's Southbank, Andy entered the Eureka Tower, then heading for his room. Several times he contemplated ringing Lucas, and telling him he felt the exact same way. He wanted Lucas, needed Lucas. Ever since Lucas Scott had entered his life, it was all Andy could think about. Turning for the bar, he made a drink, found the remote for the TV, then turned it on. He smiled when he saw the begging of the 'Neighbours' theme song played, remembering his childhood day when the show first began. Leaning back on his bed, Andy began to watch the show. Majority of the characters unfamiliar with him, but he could defiantly relate to them. If Andy was ever going to be told that a local (for him) TV show was going to change his life forever, then he would have laughed and told the person they were crazy. Andy was the crazy one. Andy watched as these two characters gave into their passions and entered a relationship together. Immediately Andy realised he was meant to be happy, and If Lucas Scott, the 17 year old, did that the so be it! Hurrying to find his phone, Andy dialled Lucas' number. After waiting for a short while, Andy reached the answering machine. Swearing Andy left a message and quickly picked up the rooms phone.

"Yes, this is Andy Hargrove, room 132; I need my driver to take me to the airport!"

* * *

"Nathan and I had a fight last night, and he hasn't come home, have you seen him? Haley asked as she had the phone pressed up to her ear.

"I've talked to him, he's ok" Lucas replied back to his worried best friend.

"Do you know where he is?" Haley asked him.

"Um, no sorry" Lucas lied back to her.

"Well when you see him, can you please ask him to come home?" Haley pleaded.

"Ok, I will, don't worry, see you at school" He said hanging up.

"Thanks for covering for me man!" Nathan said, getting up from his camp bed.

"You're welcome, but don't make me lie to Haley again, I hate It!" Lucas said.

"Well you did, but I won't do it again, unless you tell me why you were crying on the beach at 3 in the morning?" Nathan snapped back. Lucas sighed, looking at Nathan with a menacing look.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said.

"Lucas, don't give me that shit, talk to me be a man!" Nathan roared at his older brother.

"Be a man? Fuck you Nathan, you're hiding hear, from Haley!" Lucas retorted back. Nathan sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but, talk to me, is it to do with a girl, maybe Anna?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's Anna, it's Peyton, it's Brooke" Lucas yelled back.

"Brooke" Nathan muttered.

"Yeas Brooke!" Lucas yelled back.

"Yes Brooke what!" Brooke suddenly asked from behind them.

"Wow, Brooke hey, you ok?" Lucas asked, noticing immediately he concerned look.

"Windshield smashed, need a ride, stain, neighbour" Brooke muttered. Nathan smiled.

"Go' he said to Lucas, 'but we'll talk later" Brooke waved goodbye to Nathan and walked forward through the door with Lucas.

* * *

"Hey" Lucas said knocking on the door.

"Hey" Peyton answered as she leant on her desk.

"I saw you take off from school everything ok?" Lucas asked entering the room, for the first time in months.

"Been better" Peyton mumbled. Lucas nodded at her as Peyton began to cry.

"Hey come here" Lucas said as she came to Lucas hugging him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, i tired and sad, pissed off!" Peyton moaned out. Lucas nodded, and then noticed the torn picture of Jake.

"You miss Jake huh?" he asked her. Peyton turned and looked at Lucas, her face showing her disgust.

"You should go Lucas!"

"Peyton" Lucas said as she got up.

"No, okay, you can't just come in here, and ask me something like that!" Peyton yelled, throwing her arms up. Lucas froze as she continued.

"When was the last time we even hung out, had a real conversation? She argued.

"I just thought you could use a friend!" Lucas said back.

"Yeah, I could use a friend Lucas, but you don't qualify as that!" Peyton said.

"BECAUSE A REAL FRIEND WOULD KNOW ABOUT ALL THE CRAP I WOULD BE GOING THROUGH LATELY" Peyton screamed at Lucas.

"WELL PEYTON!, I COULD USE A FRIEND TOO! THE CRAP THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH ME HAS ALSO HAD AN IMPACT!" Lucas yelled back, as he got up.

"WELL, I GUESS WERE BOTH HUNG UP ON OUR PROBLEMS!" Peyton yelled as she slammed her door shut. Lucas yelled back as he was on the other side of the door.

"I really do care for you Peyton!"

* * *

Andy finally boarded his plane from Melbourne Australia to Tree Hill USA. He sat in his seat waiting for the flight to begin.

* * *

Lucas gave Brooke' windshield one last wipe over, after finally getting it fixed.

"You are the best, what do I owe you?" She asked, coming face to face with her ex.

"Nothing, I called and got a couple of favours" Lucas smiled at her.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Yeah don't mention it" Lucas said, as he went to hug her.

"Hi Brooke!" Anna suddenly said, breaking the pair apart.

"Hey Anna!" Brooke said to the other teen.

"You ready?" Anna said. Lucas then remembered he said he would pick Anna up and take her to school.

"I'll see you at school" Lucas said, getting into the car. As he got in Anna lent forward.

"I'm glad were still together" she then kissed Lucas on the lips. Lucas hesitated then started the car.

* * *

Andy was suddenly alerted the moment the plane landed back in the states. As quick as he could he got through the airport, hoping to get to Lucas as soon as possible.

* * *

Lucas knocked at Nathan and Haley's front door. Nathan opened the door.

"Hey" Lucas walked in and saw the table was set up for a romantic dinner.

"Is this my apology?" Lucas smirked at Nathan.

"No, this is Haley' apology, I don't owe you one" Nathan said.

"Why's that?" Lucas questioned him as he sat at the table.

"Cause, I think there's something in your heart that you're running from!" Nathan said to the older male. Lucas only laughed.

"What, are you physic?"

:You can laugh, and make jokes all you want, you know there's a girl you have feelings for" Nathan said. Lucas sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to tell Nathan this.

"Nathan" he began but was cut off.

"Look me in the eye, tell me I'm wrong!" he said. Lucas paused.

"You're wrong!"

"Bull shit!" Nathan yelled out. Lucas breathed in a steady gasp.

"Who do you like Luke, Brooke, Peyton, Anna?" Nathan asked going through the list.

"Andy!" Lucas said quietly. Nathan froze, he didn't know if he heard right.

"What did you say?" Lucas paused, his heart beginning to beat uncontrollably.

"I like Andy" Nathan stood silent.

"Wow, ok, so you're gay?" Nathan asked him. Lucas suddenly felt the urge to respond.

NO!, well, I don't like guys, I just like Andy!" Lucas went on. Nathan nodded, trying to come to terms with this sudden revelation.

"Well until you tell Andy how you feel, he doesn't know does he?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Your hearts going to be flawed" Nathan said simply, as Lucas only looked on.

"You need to talk to him Luke" Nathan went on.

"I can't he's away!" Lucas sighed. Nathan gave him the look.

"But there is something I can do!" Lucas said, getting up and out of the chair.

"And don't tell anyone!" Lucas shouted as he jumped down the stairs.

"Duh!" Nathan yelled back.

* * *

Andy suddenly rolled up to Lucas' house; he opened the car door, and jogged to the front.

"Hello" He shouted.

"Andy?" Karen suddenly asked as she looked out the window.

* * *

Peyton drove in the darkness to her destination, cranking up the volume of Jimmy Eat World's hit "23" She continued to look ahead, not believing what she was about to do.

* * *

Brooke tired again, leaving yet another message for Peyton, to call her, and let her know she was alright. But soon became preoccupied by Felix's confession of falling in love with her!

* * *

Mouth sat silently on the bench at the river court, not believing he had let Brooke Davis the girl of his dreams slip away yet again!

* * *

"Wow, Andy, you're back, come in?" Karen said, pulling the front door open.

"No, I need to speak to Lucas, is he in?" Andy said as he tried to get his breath back.

"No, he's not, why do you want to speak to him?" Karen asked looking a little confused.

"O, he rang, asked to meet me" Andy said making it up on the spot"

"Ok, he said something about going to see friends, she lives next door to Brooke, here's the address" Karen said writing it down, and giving it to Andy, who tore it of her, muttered thanks and left. Karen was gob smacked, but what came next would shock her even more. Deb was walking up the path.

"Deb, come in, want some coffee?" Karen asked her politely. Deb walked in, and immediately turned to face her friend.

"I lied to you!" Karen just stared at her; the moment of conversation with Andy was vanishing out of her mind.

"I slept with Keith!"

* * *

Keith walked down his hall, looking around at his new home, his phone pressed against his ear.

"Hey Jules, it's Keith, sorry to leave this on your machine but, I love you!" The message was sent, and it was blared out to Jules, who sat on her couch in tears, as Dan Scott, laughed meaningly.

"Nice work Jules, just like we planned" Dan said.

* * *

Peyton arrived at her destination, getting out of the car, she was met by Rick, her drug dealer. He laughed as he approached, noticing how uptight she was.

"Looking for me?" he asked her. Peyton nodded.

"High school girls, relax, this what you wanted?" He asked, holing a small bag of cocaine. Peyton hesitated, looking around then proceeding to grab the drugs.

"You got some cash for me?" He asked her. Suddenly footsteps alerted them , and looking up, Peyton saw Jake, emerging from the darkness.

"You know this guy?" Rick asked.

"Jake" Peyton whimpered.

* * *

Nathan waited patiently for Haley, lighting the candles, he waited, but Haley found herself in Chris' arms, kissing him, and a one way ticked to New York in her left hand.

"You ready?" Chris asked her.

* * *

Andy followed the address, driving a little faster than usual, his heart racing her made a left, trying his hardest to stop Lucas from moving on.

* * *

Lucas contemplated what he was about to do, he slowly walked up the path to Anna's hose, for what seemed like the 10th time that day. Slowly he knocked on the door. Lucas waited, until the door was opened, and Lucas saw Anna' delighted face.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi, ah, I'm sorry about this, I just had to see you!" Lucas said awkwardly.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Anna asked. Taking a breath, knowing there was no going back, Lucas went in for the kiss.

"Anna, you know how much I care about you right?" he asked her. Anna nodded.

"Because I do" Lucas went on, as Anna smiled.

* * *

Andy, finally made it for the street, but in such a rush, he had torn the number of the house, so all Andy could do was look for Lucas' car.

* * *

"But, there's somebody else!" Lucas said. Anna's face dropped.

"And, he's a part of my life, that, I want, and I have a special connection with him!" Lucas said. Anna just looked on, completely at awestruck that Lucas was dumping her, but let alone for another guy.

"And I've been lying to myself that I'm In love with you" Lucas went on.

* * *

Andy saw Lucas' car, and in what felt like slow motion, he go out of his car, and ran for Lucas', he saw Lucas standing at the front door with a girl.

* * *

"Can I just have one last kiss?" Anna cried, as she looked into Lucas' eyes. Lucas sighed, he had no idea, Andy, they guy he had feelings for was standing right behind him.

"Just one" Lucas said. Anna nodded, leaning forward, and capturing Lucas' lips for one last time. Andy stopped in his tracks, his heart falling.

"Lucas no, I love you to" Andy said to himself, walking away, back towards his car. Breaking the kiss, Lucas, said bye to Anna, apologised and made for his car. It was then that Lucas saw, Andy get in his car. The two locked eyes.

"Fuck!" Lucas screamed.

TBC:

NEXT CHAPTER:

Will Andy and Lucas sort out this mistaken event?

So, this is the mid story cliff-hanger! Unfortunately I do not know when the next update will be, it could be next week, 3 weeks time, to up to at least a month! Sorry about this, but I have a lot of study ahead, and I need to focus on that. So that's why I left the story on a little cliffie! Hope you liked it!

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x10, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	10. For God sakes, I'm In Love With You!

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language, drug use and references.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 10: For God sakes, I'm In Love With You!:

Previously on "The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants"

_Peyton drove in the darkness to her destination, cranking up the volume of Jimmy Eat World's hit "23" She continued to look ahead, not believing what she was about to do._

* * *

_Brooke tired again, leaving yet another message for Peyton, to call her, and let her know she was alright. But soon became preoccupied by Felix's confession of falling in love with her!_

* * *

_Mouth sat silently on the bench at the river court, not believing he had let Brooke Davis the girl of his dreams slip away yet again!_

* * *

"_Wow, Andy, you're back, come in?" Karen said, pulling the front door open._

"_No, I need to speak to Lucas, is he in?" Andy said as he tried to get his breath back._

"_No, he's not, why do you want to speak to him?" Karen asked looking a little confused._

"_O, he rang, asked to meet me" Andy said making it up on the spot"_

"_Ok, he said something about going to see friends, she lives next door to Brooke, here's the address" Karen said writing it down, and giving it to Andy, who tore it of her, muttered thanks and left. Karen was gob smacked, but what came next would shock her even more. Deb was walking up the path._

"_Deb, come in, want some coffee?" Karen asked her politely. Deb walked in, and immediately turned to face her friend._

"_I lied to you!" Karen just stared at her; the moment of conversation with Andy was vanishing out of her mind._

"_I slept with Keith!" _

* * *

_Keith walked down his hall, looking around at his new home, his phone pressed against his ear._

"_Hey Jules, it's Keith, sorry to leave this on your machine but, I love you!" The message was sent, and it was blared out to Jules, who sat on her couch in tears, as Dan Scott, laughed meaningly._

"_Nice work Jules, just like we planned. _

* * *

_Peyton arrived at her destination, getting out of the car, she was met by Rick, her drug dealer. He laughed as he approached, noticing how uptight she was._

"_Looking for me?" he asked her. Peyton nodded._

"_High school girls, relax, this what you wanted?" He asked, holing a small bag of cocaine. Peyton hesitated, looking around then proceeding to grab the drugs._

"_You got some cash for me?" He asked her. Suddenly footsteps alerted them , and looking up, Peyton saw Jake, emerging from the darkness._

"_You know this guy?" Rick asked._

"_Jake" Peyton whimpered. _

* * *

_Nathan waited patiently for Haley, lighting the candles, he waited, but Haley found herself in Chris' arms, kissing him, and a one way ticked to New York in her left hand._

"_You ready?" Chris asked her._

* * *

_Andy followed the address, driving a little faster than usual, his heart racing her made a left, trying his hardest to stop Lucas from moving on._

* * *

_Lucas contemplated what he was about to do, he slowly walked up the path to Anna's hose, for what seemed like the 10__th__ time that day. Slowly he knocked on the door. Lucas waited, until the door was opened, and Lucas saw Anna' delighted face._

"_Hey" she said._

"_Hi, ah, I'm sorry about this, I just had to see you!" Lucas said awkwardly._

"_Lucas, what's wrong?" Anna asked. Taking a breath, knowing there was no going back, Lucas went in for the kiss._

"_Anna, you know how much I care about you right?" he asked her. Anna nodded._

"_Because I do" Lucas went on, as Anna smiled._

_Andy, finally made it for the street, but in such a rush, he had torn the number of the house, so all Andy could do was look for Lucas' car._

"_But, there's somebody else!" Lucas said. Anna's face dropped._

"_And, he's a part of my life, that, I want, and I have a special connection with him!" Lucas said. Anna just looked on, completely at awestruck that Lucas was dumping her, but let alone for another guy._

"_And I've been lying to myself that I'm In love with you" Lucas went on._

* * *

_Andy saw Lucas' car, and in what felt like slow motion, he go out of his car, and ran for Lucas', he saw Lucas standing at the front door with a girl._

* * *

"_Can I just have one last kiss?" Anna cried, as she looked into Lucas' eyes. Lucas sighed, he had no idea, Andy, they guy he had feelings for was standing right behind him._

"_Just one" Lucas said. Anna nodded, leaning forward, and capturing Lucas' lips for one last time. Andy stopped in his tracks, his heart falling._

"_Lucas no, I love you to" Andy said to himself, walking away, back towards his car. Breaking the kiss, Lucas, said bye to Anna, apologised and made for his car. It was then that Lucas saw, Andy get in his car. The two locked eyes._

"_Fuck!" Lucas screamed._

* * *

"Andy it's me, please, just call me, talk to me, the other night wasn't what It looked like!" Lucas said pleadingly on the phone, as once again, Lucas reached the voice mail. Closing his phone Lucas grabbed his basketball and headed for the rivercourt. Shooting a couple of hoops could release some tension. The ball went through the hoop with ease.

"I kind of owe you the biggest apology in the world Lucas" Anna said as she made her way to Lucas. He looked at her, rather annoyed.

"Me?" he asked her.

"Yeah"

"Well actually, I've been blaming a lot of stuff on you that really isn't your fault" Lucas suddenly confessed. Anna looked at him rather confused.

"What stuff?" she asked.

"I do like someone, Andy, and I'm sorry that I dragged you through all this stuff" Lucas went on. Anna nodded

"I won't say anything!" Lucas smiled.

"So have you told him?" Anna said.

"No, he kind of turned up when you kissed me on the porch" Lucas muttered.

"Oh, crap, Lucas, what are you doing here, go see him, tell him what happed!" Anna snapped at him.

"I tried calling!" Lucas said.

"Not good enough, now go and tell him how you feel, go on!" Anna said, pushing him.

"Ok, ok" Lucas said, giving Anna the ball, and jogging back to the car.

"Boys!" Anna said sighing.

* * *

Lucas stood waiting outside of Andy's office, the flowers clutching in his hands, nervously Lucas knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" Andy said without looking up.

"Hey" Lucas muttered, holding up the flowers.

"Wow, Lucas!" Andy said startled as he looked up at the teen, now halfway into his office.

"I just wanted to come by, and talk things out" Lucas mumbled. Andy got up from his seat, and made for the door, shutting it.

"What is it?" Andy demanded. Lucas half expected this.

"Look the other night, its not what it looked like" Lucas said trying to explain.

"Common Lucas, you don't have to pretend" Andy said.

"No, I invited Anna to formal, it ended badly, and I went to see her" Lucas said.

"Lucas, it's ok if your with Anna, I don't mind, clearly we aren't anything more!" Andy butted in. Lucas out of frustration blurted out.

"I WENT TO TELL ANNA I LOVE ANOTHER PERSON, A GUY, YOU!" Andy froze completely speechless.

"It was a goodbye kiss, it meant nothing!" Andy stumbled on his words.

"You really like me?" he asked the teen. Lucas moved forward. He was not face to face with the professor.

"More than anyone!" Lucas replied. Their eyes locked.

"I like you to" Andy whispered, as the distance between them was closed and their lips connected. Andy moaned as he felt Lucas' tongue enter his mouth, he gave in and let Lucas be the dominate one. Lucas pushed Andy backwards, until he was pushed up against the wall, grinding his hips into Andy's crotch, both males could feel their harness. Breaking the kiss, they both looked into each others eyes.

"Ok, I defiantly like you!" Lucas whimpered.

"Yeah, me to" Andy said, pulling Lucas forward and being the dominate one, his hands going through Lucas' short hair, pulling the teen into him. The passion overtaking the pair of them.

TBC:

Lots of SLASH TO COME!

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x11, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	11. Telling The Family

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language, drug use and references.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 11: Telling the Family:

"You kissed!" Nathan stuttered, looking on at his half brother Lucas. It had been less than 24 hours since Lucas and Andy had their moment in his office. The moment being, they gave in to their passions and decided to express how they felt.

"More than just a kiss, Nate, more like a 20 minute make out" Lucas blurted back, to his stunned brother.

"And?" Nathan asked back, looking as though he was waiting for more information.

"And what?" Lucas said, not know what Nathan was getting at.

"Well...you know... What was it...you know...like?" Nathan question, he was a little grossed out at the subject, but he was talking to Lucas, his brother, and it was his obligation to listen.

"It was...great!" Lucas smiled. Nathan screwed his face up in slight disgust.

"Come on man, be happy for me!" Lucas sighed, hitting Nathan's shoulder. Nathan opening his eyes and acknowledged his brother.

"Yeah, I know buddy...I am, it's just a little weird for me!" Nathan half laughed, trying to soften the mood.

"Yeah, I know, Nathan, sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable" Lucas said, going a slight shade of amber.

"Lucas, it's fine, it's just little hard to process that my brother has been kissing someone, who a: is another guys, and b: an older man" Nathan, said, getting up from the stool, and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Well, I know the situation is a little... well different, but I do appreciate your support Nate, I really do" Lucas said. Nathan smiled.

"Yeah Luke, I'll always be here for you, but now I gotta run, Keith needs me at the dealership" Nathan said, getting up and patting Lucas on the shoulder, before moving into the bedroom to change. Lucas' phone suddenly vibrated, he pulled the phone out, and immediately smiled.

_Hey, wanna catch some breakfast? Maybe down on the waterfront? Let me know. xo. _Lucas smiled at Andy's text, and looked up, moving towards the door.

"Catchya Nate, thanks for the chat"

TBC:

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of me.Now the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x11, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


	12. Many Dates, Fights Between Hot Jocks!

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities and sex scenes between too males is contained in this story.**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language, drug use and references.

**Warnings:** Language, Underage, Slash

**Characters: **Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove

**Summary: **Based around the events of season 2, 5 and 6. After stuffing up his relationship with Brooke and Peyton, Lucas starts a fresh. He meets Anna, and the two begin a relationship, but something is not right, and I'm not talking about Anna being a lesbian! Andy met Karen in his first lesson, and the pair hit it off, but when Andy meets Lucas for the first time, he immediately has second thoughts about a relationship with Karen. Will things progress between the teen and the professor?

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.

Chapter 12: Many Dates, including fights between Hot Jocks:

For several weeks now Lucas and Andy had been meeting whenever they could, before school for breakfast, lunch times, after school, and the occasional dinner. Lucas had to be careful though, he knew his mother Karen would not approve of any of this, and at this point in time, Lucas was happy for many not to know what was going on between the two newly lovers.

* * *

Lucas was moaning softly. Andy's touch was driving him insane. Karen had a late shift at the Cafe, so Lucas begged his lover to come round. Complying with the young male, Andy made his way to Lucas's and intended to watch a movie, however that didn't go to plan. The moment Andy entered Lucas' bedroom, Lucas attacked Andy's mouth aggressively, his tongue going deep into Andy's mouth. Moaning, they stumbled onto Lucas' bed, Andy was on top, thrusting his hips into Lucas', both panting at the feel of their hardness.

"God, it's been only 24 hours and I've missed you so much!" Lucas grunted between sloppy kisses, both males exchanging saliva. Andy smiled, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I'm so irresistible" he smirked, and lent down and nibbled on Lucas' ear, while his hand, moved down to Lucas' shirt, slowly sneaking up and under, his hand gracefully exploring the hair trail that led to Lucas' field of abs.

"Arr!" Lucas groaned, thrusting his cock up into Andy's, as a sudden pinching sensation surrounded his right nipple. Andy then proceeded to play with Lucas' nipple while moving from his ear to his neck, nibbling on the smooth flesh.

"Andy!" Lucas moaned, Lucas' hand extending out, and going to Andy's back, his had sneaking up ant under the shirt, his hands ghosting up and down Andy's back, the skin on skin contact was driving Andy insane.

"Fuck" he groaned as Lucas' hands came down to Andy's arse, and he felt the hands of his lover grasp each butt check. Lucas smiled, pulling Andy aggressively towards his face.

"You're so hot!" Lucas muttered, before claiming his lovers lips.

"Why thanks" Andy laughed, then moved down Lucas' body, pushing his shirt up. Andy looked on in awe, then acted upon his instincts. Lucas suddenly screamed in delight.

"God, fuck, Andy!" He screamed as Andy was sucking and licking Lucas' left nipple.

"Has anyone told you how big your nipples are?" Andy smirked, while kissing the right one.

"Ahh" baby!" Lucas moaned, closing his eyes as Andy continued to worship him, his hand then began travelling downwards until he reached Lucas' belt.

"Lucas!" Karen suddenly shouted as she opened the front door. Lucas and Andy suddenly broke apart.

"Fuck, quick hid, in there!" Lucas hissed, getting Andy up and shoving him into the robes.

"Lucas? You home?" Karen repeated herself again.

"Yeah ma!" Lucas replied, quickly making sure he looked presentable.

"Hey" Karen said when she walked into his room.

"Yeah!" Lucas asked rather fast.

"Are you free, the Cafe's busy, and Haley's, she's not answering her phone, I have Deb there at the moment, but I need more help? Are you ok?" Karen asked her son, looking at his flushed face.

"Yeah, fine, ok, give me 5?" Lucas said.

"Now 3, I'm in the car" Karen said.

"Yeah ok, sure" Lucas muttered as Karen left. He waited for a moment until the door was shut, then Lucas opened his robes.

"Hey, you hear?" Lucas asked Andy who was deep in the robes.

"Yeah, I know, you go, we'll catch up later!" Andy smiled, pulling his boyfriend into the robes, and kissed him passionately.

"Lucas!" Karen shouted. Lucas sighed pulling back.

"I really have to go, sorry"

* * *

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked without looking up at the customer.

"Yeah, you can stay the hell away from my sister!" It was Felix. Lucas looked up and sighed.

"I'm not going to do this hear" Lucas said, looking around the Cafe, and locating his mom, who gave her son a stern look.

"Well, I don't really give a shit about that!' Felix said, hitting the muffin tray over.

"Hey!" Karen shouted, running over to the scene.

"Get out!" Lucas shouted. Felix put his hands up, and walked out.

"Watch yourself!" Felix said, leaving the Cafe. Karen walked over to Lucas.

"I'll kill him!" Lucas yelled.

"I'll tell you, if you get in a fight with him one last time, don't come home!" Karen yelled, walking away.

* * *

Lucas finished his game on the river court, and made his way to leave, of course Felix was there to stop him.

"I warned you man" he said to Lucas.

"You know, this is really getting old!" Lucas sighed.

"Not as old as you hurting my sister!" Felix said. Lucas didn't say anything.

"She's at home crying over you!" Felix continued.

"You hurt her, and I hurt you!" Felix repeated before pushing Lucas.

"You should not do that man!" Lucas said.

Felix did the first punch, then it followed by Lucas, and it wasn't long before they were both bruised in pain. The fight ended you by a dirty trick by Felix, who had the last kick.

Lucas sighed in pain as he finally got up.

"I guess I'm moving then" He said, making his way to the direction of Andy's place.

TBC:

OMG! I have finally updated the story! Lol, sorry about the long wait, I only got inspiration today to write the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it!.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. From writing the first chapter I have noticed I have a lot of chapters ahead of the story is going to be a bit more creative, with the add on's of my events, and so far I'm on episode 2x11, so a lot of chapters to come, so I Hope you liked and Please read and Review. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be shortly, but if not, hang in there!


End file.
